


Cuddles and Warmth

by Gigintama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigintama/pseuds/Gigintama
Summary: Kuroo loves cuddles but hates the cold, but if cold could get him a cuddle well....he will compromise.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Haikyuu Cold and Cozy Bingo





	Cuddles and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HeyMellieJellie's cold and cozy haikyuu bingo on twitter. This one a 'Hot Chocolate' theme  
> English is not my first language, I'm sorry for any kind of spelling mistake 
> 
> This is my first drabble (with a winter theme) hopes all of you can enjoy it!

It started snowing this Friday morning, people start wearing a winter coat and scarf to prevent the cold hitting them directly, including Kuroo. He hates waking up in the morning but as a member of the working society, he needs to get up and go to work. He gets up with a great bedhead as usual and heads to wash his face and a quick shower to freshen up then after he finishes he heads to the living room to find his boyfriend already sipping his daily intake of sugar while watching the morning news.

"Morning Tsukki", he said kissing Tsukishima's temple while sitting down

"Good morning, Kuroo-san", he replied and kiss his cheek, "I made breakfast, then you probably should go after eating," Tsukishima said making sure he got to his work on time

Kuroo looks up and sees there's a bowl of rice, salty grilled mackerel, miso soup, and a little side dish been served on the dinner table. Kuroo smiles and look at his boyfriend fondly

"What?" Tsukishima frown

Still smiling, "Nothing, thanks babe," he said kissing Tsukishima on the lips before he heads to the table and eat his breakfast. Kuroo finishes up his breakfast and change to his work clothes. He's putting on his shoes when Tsukishima walks to him

"Oya oya? Do you want to send me off? Did you get lonely after I leave you for a moment?" His obnoxious smile getting bigger

Tsukishima sigh, "I just saw the weather cast for today and it will be cold because it snowed this morning, here use this," he said while wrapping the scarf around Kuroo's neck and kissing him lightly after he's done,

"Have a safe trip" Tsukishima said, blushing

Kuroo chuckles before kissing him again and then went on his way all smiles and happy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He struggles a bit opening the front door with his hands full of groceries and cakes. He shivers when he got into the apartment. Today is too cold for his liking.

“I’m home, Tsukki,” Kuroo said while taking his shoes off

No answer

“Tsukki?” He called his boyfriend but still no answer

Kuroo then goes into their living room just to find Tsukishima asleep, legs dangling on the arms of the sofa while wearing a familiar red jacket. Kuroo chuckles, either from an obviously too small of a sofa or knowing his boyfriend likes to steal his clothes. He then proceeds to put the groceries and the cakes into the fridge and saw a post-it note on a container saying

‘I’ve made side dishes, so make a nice dinner <3'

He smiles and feels motivated seeing the note and start preparing dinner (because it's his turn) after seeing what Tsukki had prepared as a side dish so they complement each other. After finishing dinner he then checks the clock on the wall showing 7:48 pm

“Hmm maybe I should let Tsukki sleep a little bit more,” Kuroo said to himself while putting the dishes on the table when suddenly a set of arms hugging him from behind

“Hoaam, no need, I’ve had enough sleep,” Tsukki said while hugging Kuroo, nuzzling his face on his back

“I’m home, Tsukki” Kuroo turn and hug Tsukishima back even tighter

“Welcome back” Still nuzzling his face, smelling Kuroo. Kuroo nuzzles back and after a few minutes they sit down on the dinner table

“Come on, I’m starving and I made this very delicious _nikujaga_ just for you—” Kuroo start his daily rant wanting to be praised along with dinner.

Tsukishima just watching his boyfriend talk. He likes seeing Kuroo talks, listening to his voice telling him how his day went, and idle talks like useless facts that he never knows, a scientific phrase he doesn't remember even a dad jokes he likes to throw here and there, Tsukishima likes it all. Well not that he will tell him that, Kuroo will gloat and talk nonstop 25/8 if he did

“—nd you know I just thought that it’s getting colder so I want to take out the kotat-hm? Tsukki? Are you listening?” Kuroo notice Tsukki just staring at him.

“Hm?" Tsukishima wake up from his daze listening to his boyfriend's voice

"Are you okay?" Kuroo looked concerned

Tsukishima chuckles lightly and then starts to put the dishes, "You're done right?"

"With you? Of course not, I-" Kuroo want to start rambling when Tsukishima cut him off

"I mean with dinner, Kuroo-san. I'll do the dishes so can you make the 'usual' and wait in the living room?" He's been thinking about it all-day

Kuroo smiles, he knows and expected it on the way home. Today is unexpectedly cold, probably because it started snowing this morning. Kuroo hates cold and apparently Tsukishima hates it too. He starts preparing what Tsukishima asks him while humming.

Tsukishima finished doing the dishes and head to the living room to find his boyfriend on the sofa with a lot of blankets around it and a hot chocolate on both of his hands. He notices there's strawberry shortcake on the small table next to the sofa complete with fork and tissues. 'Always know how to make perfect thing even more perfect', Tsukishima thought while smiling. Tsukishima then sits down next to Kuroo who warp him with blankets after he put the hot chocolates on the table along with the cake. Kuroo hand the drink in which Tsukishima accepts.

'Hot chocolate is always the best on cold days like this' Tsukishima thought while scooting closer to Kuroo who in turn warps his hand around Tsukishima's shoulder.

'But hot chocolate with cuddles company and blankets on cold days? Perfect' Tsukishima thought while sipping his hot chocolate feeling content and relax, he put his head on Kuroo's shoulder.

They finish their hot chocolates and cakes, feeling warm and content. Tsukishima practically in the middle of Kuroo's leg and Kuroo didn't seem to mind at all and keep hugging him, nuzzling to Tsukishima's nape. Tsukishima turns his face so he could see his boyfriend's face. They stare at each other for a moment before they kiss, slow but passionate. Feeling each other's taste through their taste buds.

"Taste like a mix of chocolate and strawberry, it's so sweet" Kuroo chuckles after they part their lips

"Well, I could say the same to you too" Tsukishima also chuckles lightly

"Well, you know what else tastes sweet?" Kuroo said while shifting a bit so Tsukishima is comfortable and hug him again

"Hmm?"

"Chocolate or not, you always taste sweet to me" he grins obnoxiously

Tsukishima feels his face heating up hearing that cheesy line out of nowhere. He needs more hot chocolate with this cuddle company.


End file.
